civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Whitelaw Reid
Whitelaw Reid (October 27, 1837 – December 15, 1912) was a U.S. politician and newspaper editor, as well as the author of a popular history of Ohio in the Civil War. Early life Born on a farm near Xenia, Ohio, Reid attended Xenia Academy and went on to graduate from Miami University with honors in 1856.American Authors 1600-1900: A Biographical Dictionary of American Literature (H. W. Wilson Co., New York, 1938) At Miami, he was a member of Delta Kappa Epsilon (Kappa chapter), and lobbied for the expulsion of the six members who ultimately founded Sigma Chi. Career He was the longtime editor of the New York Tribune and close friend of Horace Greeley. He was a leader of the Liberal Republican movement in 1872. tune up for the 1876 presidential campaign in this cartoon by Thomas Nast]] A Republican, he had an illustrious career as a diplomat, serving as United States Ambassador to France from 1889 to 1892, and again as U.S. Ambassador to the Court of St. James's from 1905 to 1912. In 1892, he was the Republican vice presidential nominee replacing Levi P. Morton on a ticket headed by incumbent President Benjamin Harrison. The Harrison-Reid ticket received the electoral votes of sixteen states (145 EV) finishing second among the three tickets that captured electoral votes. Reid was given a spot on the Peace Commission following the Spanish-American War. Manhattanville College in Purchase, New York of Westchester County is located on his former estate. Death After his death whilst serving as the ambassador to Britain, his body was returned to New York aboard [[HMS Natal (1905)|HMS Natal]]. He is buried in Sleepy Hollow Cemetery in Sleepy Hollow, New York. Trivia *His family summered on Upper St. Regis Lake in the Adirondacks. *In 1892, Benjamin Harrison and Whitelaw Reid formed the only U.S. presidential ticket composed of candidates that were also alumni of the same university, Miami University. Both men had buildings on Miami's campus named for them. Reid Hall was a dormitory, while Harrison Hall still houses the Political Science department. Reid Hall was demolished in 2006 to make way for a new business school building on Miami University's campus. *He gave a highly commendatory eulogy to Benjamin Piatt Runkle—a fellow DKE before founding Sigma Chi— after seeing Runkle wounded at the Battle of Shiloh and mistakenly thinking him dead. Runkle returned the favor upon Reid's death. *Two of his grandsons are Whitelaw "Whitey" Reid and Ogden R. Reid. *His great, great grandson, also named Whitelaw, covers the University of Virginia men's basketball team for The Daily Progress in Charlottesville, Virginia. References External links *Whitelaw Reid at Find A Grave * , contains two speeches by Reid. *[http://www.archive.org/details/americanenglishs01reiduoft American and English studies Vol. 1 by Whitelaw Reid] *[http://www.archive.org/details/americanenglish02reidrich American and English studies Vol. 2 by Whitelaw Reid] *[http://www.archive.org/details/greatestfact00reidrich The greatest fact in modern history (The rise and development of the United States) by Whitelaw Reid] *[http://www.archive.org/details/whitelawreidlinc00reidrich Abraham Lincoln by Whitelaw Reid] *[http://www.archive.org/details/ohiointhewar01reidrich Ohio in the war : her statesmen, her generals, and soldiers '' Vol. 1 by Whitelaw Reid] *''Ohio in the war : her statesmen, her generals, and soldiers '' Vol. 2 by Whitelaw Reid *[http://www.archive.org/details/byronaddressatun00reiduoft ''Byron. Address at University College, Nottingham, on Speech day, 29th Nov., 1910, for the Byron chair of English literature by Whitelaw Reid] *[http://www.archive.org/details/onewelshmangl00reidrich One Welshman: a glance at a great career. Inaugural address, autumn session, University College of Wales, Aberystwyth, October 31st, 1912 by Whitelaw Reid] *''Our new duties: a commencement address at the seventy-fifth anniversary of Miami university, Thursday, June 15, 1899 '' by Whitelaw Reid Category:1837 births Category:1912 deaths Category:19th-century American newspaper publishers (people) Category:Republican Party (United States) vice presidential nominees Category:United States ambassadors to the United Kingdom Category:Miami University alumni Category:New York Tribune personnel Category:People from Xenia, Ohio Category:United States ambassadors to France Category:Historians of the American Civil War de:Whitelaw Reid fr:Whitelaw Reid nl:Whitelaw Reid I pl:Whitelaw Reid sv:Whitelaw Reid